What did you say?
by dan-emma-rupert
Summary: Hermione gets ..... and then she gets ........ and then she goes crazy because of her ........ Read story to find out
1. Chapter 1

-1(Takes place in 6th year)

The memories all came back that night. They had been talking about that stuff earlier in the afternoon, she was now going to sleep. She did not want to tell anybody. Nobody at all, but she knew that she had to. She had to eventually. She needed to soon. But not know she would wait for morning so she was falling asleep quickly and would be given a detention and maybe even points taken away for being in the halls after hours.

"Professor McGonagall. Can I tell you something?" said Hermione between yawns from not sleeping much the previous night.

"Yes Hermione you can tell me anything you like, but aren't you missing a class?"

"Yes Professor, but what I need to tell you is much more important and I should not have waited so long before telling you," said Hermione fighting another yawn.

"Ok, come into my office before I have my first class," said Professor McGonagall leading Hermione into her office.

"Have a seat Hermione. Now tell me what you came here to tell me."

"As a said a minute ago, I should not have waited this long and it can not wait any longer."

"Go on."

"About two months ago I was sitting in the library, studying. I had borrowed Harry's invisibility cloak so I would not get caught out of bed after hours," said Hermione not really wanting to tell her professor.

"I fell asleep studying, and then I heard a noise and I started to leave when a hand, a man's hand I could tell by the texture, grabbed me. I started to scream but then he put his other hand over my mouth so I could not scream. He dragged me to his dorms, which I think was the prefects dorms because it was a shorter path than usual. I started to feel his hands creep to my butt, and then he started to pull my pants off of me, slowly very slowly like he was savoring that moment. Then he started to pull my underwear off, again slowly but more slowly, touching my but as he went. And then he started on my shirt doing it just as slowly as the beginning, then he took of my bbb…rr…aaa," Hermione was in hysterics by now, "And then he forced me to have sss…eeeeeee….xxxxxxxxx with him!" by now McGonagall was holding Hermione trying to get her to calm down.

"Hermione who was it? Who was it that raped you?"

"It was Draco!" said Hermione.

"Oh my gosh! We have to report this to Dumbledore immediately. Do you know if you are pregnant?"

"No."

"Well I will take you to Madam Pomfrey. I am sure that she will let you know soon enough."

"Ok Professor."

They walked down to Madam Pomfrey's office and by then Hermione had calmed down some.

"Poppy can I talk to you alone?" said Professor McGonagall.

"Of course. What is it Minerva?" said Madam Pomfrey when they were out of earshot.

"Whatever Hermione tells you believe her. I just got her calmed down. She needs you to ask her the usual questions and the questions needed for a pregnancy test. Yes, I need you to do that for me. Again believe anything she says no matter how different from her they may seem," said Professor McGonagall

"Ok, anything you say Minerva. But how outrageous are we talking?"

"Very outrageous for Hermione," and with that Professor McGonagall left.

"Hermione dear, I will be asking you some questions and I want you to answer the truthfully," said Madam Pomfrey.

"Yes mam," said Hermione.

"Professor McGonagall said that your answers would seem unlike you. Is that correct?"

"Yes mam."

"Ok first question, Have you had your period and if not since when."

"No, I have not had my period in two months."

"Have you had sex?"

"Yes, but not willingly. I was raped two months ago by Draco Malfoy."

"Now will you lay down on this bed please?"

"Yes mam."

"Now I will just be waving my wand over you and it will tell me and you if you are pregnant or not. If purple sparks emit that means that you are pregnant. If green sparks emit that means that you are not pregnant. Got it?"

"Yes mam."

Madam Pomfrey waved her wand over Hermione and when she got to her stomach purple sparks emited.

"Oh my gosh I'm pregnant. This can't be right can it?"

"It can to. And it is true the questions proved this to be right. Now if you do not mind will you go tell Dumbledore that I wanted you to see him immediately and he will explain your schedule."

"Yes Madam Pomfrey," said Hermione still not believing what she had saw. The purple sparks would always stay in her mind. She could never forget them.

Next chapter Hermione talks to Professor Dumbledore and the hormones start to kick in. What a chapter that will be!


	2. More Surprises

-1(6th Year Meeting with Dumbledore)

"But Professor how am I supposed to finish school while being pregnant?"

"Now now, Miss Granger, you will be taking your regular classes until you are close to your due date. Then you will be taking night classes with your teachers. You will be going to see Madam Pomfrey once a month until your 5th month, then you will be seeing her every week. You being pregnant will not interfere with your grades seeing as I will gather the staff up tomorrow and you will tell them then. Next year you will have a babysitter for your child. You are going to keep your child, aren't you?"

"Now Professor, why would I kill my baby? Even if I did not get pregnant on purpose does not mean that I would kill my baby. I will of course keep the baby. Madam Pomfrey will be giving me the results on my test. The results will tell me how many children I will be carrying, the gender of the baby, and all that kind of stuff."

"Good Hermione. I was going to ask you the gender of the baby and how many you are going to have. Oh, and I meant to tell you that your Professors will not judge you seeing as this happens all the time. In fact there is already two other people pregnant here at Hogwarts. There is Poppy now. Come in Poppy."

"Hello Professor Pomfrey," said Hermione.

"Hello Albus, Hermione. I just got the test results in and you will be a bit surprised at it."

"Tell me Madam Pomfrey. Please, please. I can not wait any longer."

"Ok, ok Hermione I will tell you. What do you want to know first?"

"I would like to know how many babies I will be carrying."

"Ok, as I told you the number will surprise you. You are carrying four babies."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive Hermione."

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh. I can't believe it."

"Would you like to know the gender of the babies?"

"Yes Madam Pomfrey."

"You are having two girls and two boys."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive Hermione."

"Are you sure that the test results did not get messed up?"

"I am sure Hermione. I was so shocked at the number that I ran the test four times."

"Hermione are you alright?" asked Professor Dumbledore as Hermione fell onto the couch.

"I am fine. It is just that I want to know how in the world this could have happened to me."

"Hermione, I was pregnant when I was in my 6th year, and so was Minerva," said Madam Pomfrey.

"When will I have to go shopping for clothes?"

"Well as many babies as you are carrying I would say pretty soon."

"Ok."

"Now you just need to get some rest Hermione," said Madam Pomfrey.


	3. Chapter 3

-1"Ok, Hermione you can sit down and we can talk. First of all Poppy told me that she told you about her and I getting pregnant in our sixth years to. Your being pregnant was by rape. Mine and Poppy's pregnancy was our fault. We were the ones that decided to 'do it'. Our partners thought that we should try it but we were to foolish to realize what the outcome could be," said Minerva.

"Ok, now that makes me feel better. But that is not what worries me. What worries me is how the other kids will treat me," Hermione said.

"Yes, some will treat you differently but your true friends will not. You have to rely on your real friends. Not just friends that hang around with you to copy your homework or something like that. Just remember that," said Minerva. "Now onto you going shopping for maternity clothes. We will probably have to do that this weekend seeing as you are already starting to show. And you are going to tell your other professors about this tonight," said Minerva.

"Now, what we are about to hear is will be quite shocking for most of you. Miss Granger has something to tell us all. Go ahead Miss Granger," said Dumbledore.

"Professors, this is really important and a few of you in here know about this already. I am pregnant."

"Miss Granger how could this happen. You of all students. You are the person that I would least think of this happening to," shouted Severus.

"SILENCE," roared Albus.

"As I was explaining, I am pregnant. Not by my own will. I was raped. I was raped by Draco Malfoy. See this is not my fault Professor Snape," said Hermione with a smirk on her face.

"Now Miss Granger we see. But how will we punish Mister Malfoy. His father will be furious," said Severus slightly more calmly.


	4. Chapter 4

-1"Mister Malfoy do you understand why you are in here?" said Dumbledore hoping that this would slide by easy.

"No sir, no clue at all," replied the lying little twerp.

"I think you do. You raped Miss Granger against her will. Now she is pregnant with quads and you are either going to be forced to help her with the children with cameras around of course or you other choices are being killed or forced to leave the country. Your father will be furious that you betrayed him and raped a young woman."

"What are you talking about?"

"You have very clue what I am talking about and if you do not give me an answer directly now I will be forced to kill you," said Dumbledore fixing to lose his cool.

"Well, I thought that I could get away with that. Wow she just now told you that must have been two months ago that I raped her," Draco said with an evil little smirk on his face.

"GIVE ME AND ANSWER," yelled Dumbledore pointing his wand at Draco's heart.

"Okay okay, I will leave the country. Wow my dad will not be happy."

"Well well well. What has my son done. I surely think that he has done nothing seeing as he is one of the best angels in the world," said Lucius at the door.

"Your son is not no angel he is a little devil if not worse."

"Now tell me what you brought me out of my house here to tell me."

"YOUR SON RAPED MISS GRANGER. NOW SHE IS PREGNANT WITH QUADS. HE IS NOT NO ANGEL. HE IS THE BITCHIEST BITCH IN BITCH HISTORY," said Dumbledore raging with anger.

"Ah he did no such thing."

"YOU ARE A BITCH TO. YOUR SON IS GOING TO BE FORCED TO LEAVE THE FUCKING COUNTRY. YOU SAY ONE MORE WORD AND I WILL KILL BOTH OF YOU RIGHT HERE. DO NOT SAY ONE MORE WORD," Dumbledore said on the verge of killing them in front of the whole school. It was on of the worst moments to see Dumbledore.

"YOU ARE CALLING ME AND MY SON A BITCH. YOU ARE THE BITCH," said Lucius ducking Dumbledore's flying stuff. "I AM LEAVING WITH HIM. LEAVING THE COUNTRY. I HOPE THAT YOU ARE HAPPY."

"Yes I am fine now LEAVE," said Dumbledore.

"I AM," said Lucius slamming the door.

_I need a headache potion now. I will go see Poppy._

Next chapter Hermione tells the school.


End file.
